Aperture Science Weighted Pivot Cube
The Aperture Science Weighted Pivot Cube, referred to as Discouragement Redirection Cube by GLaDOS, is a testing element used in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. Introduced in Portal 2, the Redirection Cube is a Weighted Storage Cube variant for redirecting Thermal Discouragement Beams. Overview * The purpose of the Redirection Cube is solely to redirect a Thermal Discouragement Beam to achieve a set task.Game Informer, April 2010 issue * It can also be placed upon a Super Button, like a Weighted Storage Cube, and can be propelled by Excursion Funnels. * Redirection Cubes can be placed on Cube Buttons, but this never occurs in the game. * One side of the Redirection Cube has a second, smaller lens (presumably to help focus the beam) in front of the normal lens, with the other five sides featuring only one lens. * When a Thermal Discouragement Beam makes contact with the cube, it is redirected through the marked side. When the cube is picked up, this "output" side is turned forward if possible, to better assist aiming redirected beams. * According to GLaDOS, the Redirection Cubes were to be tested for the first time shortly before Chell made her first escape. * In the Cooperative Testing Initiative, guiding a Thermal Discouragement Beam into a receptacle will automatically "snap" to the center of it if it's close enough, making the process slightly easier. This feature doesn't exist in Singleplayer. * Redirection Cubes do not have a alternative texture for when they are on a button. This is because the cube has no blue light-up areas in the first place. Behind the scenes * The Redirection Cube was first introduced during the ''Portal'' ARG, in one of the ASCII art images given by the BBS, that later appeared to be a diagram depicting its use with a Thermal Discouragement Beam, as revealed by the April, 2010 issue of Game Informer. During then, it was named as a Weighted Pivot Cube. * An updated and moving diagram was revealed during E3 2010.Thermal Discouragement Beam demonstration on Combine OverWiki's YouTube channel Gallery File:Thermal discouragement beam poster.jpg|The original Thermal Discouragement Beam diagram, showing a burning Sentry Gun. File:06928073.711.png|ASCII art version. File:Pneumatic diversity vent poster.jpg|Weighted Pivot Cube flying among other objects through a Pneumatic Diversity Vent. File:Thermal beam diagram cut turret.jpg|Updated Thermal Discouragement Beam diagram, showing a Sentry Gun cut in half. File:Thermal Discouragement Beam E3.jpg|A Weighted Pivot Cube on the floor, with a Thermal Discouragement Beam working above. File:31420.jpg|A Weighted Pivot Cube being propelled by an Excursion Funnel. File:Cube beam turret.jpg|Weighted Pivot Cube redirecting a Thermal Discouragement Beam at a Sentry Turret, making it explode after setting it on fire. File:Pivot cube on button.jpg|Weighted Pivot Cube being placed on a Super Button. File:P2 cubes pivot.jpg|Closeup of a Weighted Pivot Cube redirecting a Thermal Discouragement Beam. List of appearances * ''Portal'' ARG * ApertureScience.com * ''PotatoFoolsDay'' ARG * Portal 2 * The Final Hours of Portal 2 See also * Weighted Storage Cube * Edgeless Safety Cube * Frankenturret * Cube Button * Edgeless Safety Cube Receptacle * 1500 Megawatt Super Button References External links * Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Portal 2 Category:Aperture Science testing elements Category:Aperture Science cubes